Heart on My Sleeve
by idontcarewhatyousay
Summary: Alex wants to make Valentine's Day special for Maggie.


Sticking with my unofficial theme of using Mary Lambert song titles for my stories. Enjoy some Sanvers fluff I started before the finale and modified a bit

* * *

February 14th, 2018

Alex woke up with a white hot ball of nerves in the pit of her stomach bigger than when she came out to Eliza that year at Thanksgiving. These, however, were good nerves. She had big plans for the day ahead and was for once glad that her schedule at the DEO sometimes demanded she get up and leave the apartment hours before Maggie would even consider waking up to start her morning. What Maggie didn't know was that Alex had taken a day off.

 _Got called in early. Can't wait to see you when you get off work! -Alex_

After leaving a quick note for the sleeping woman, Alex headed out to begin making preparations for that afternoon. This was going to be the best proposal Maggie Sawyer could ever hope for.

 _Why am I so nervous? She already said yes. This is more for show than anything._

First stop on her long list of things to do today was to head to the DEO to pick up some modified alien guns.

Starting months before, Alex and Kara had begun piecing together an elaborate plan. Winn, James, and J'onn were in on it as well. All four of her accomplices were in the control room already when she arrived, coffee and yawns all around.

"I can't even begin to thank you guys for the help you've given me these past few weeks to really put this thing together. I won't keep you long. Kara, do you have a location picked and prepped?"

"I found a nice little spot down by the docks that's out of the way of prying eyes but not so secluded it's hard to get to. I moved some things around a bit to suit our needs," Kara replied, a smile dancing across her face because of how happy the events of the day were going to make her sister.

"You're the most amazing sister a girl could ask for. Winn?"

"Two alien guns modified to shoot light beams, thus rendering them harmless. Just like I promised."

"And the camera equipment?"

"I went out there with Kara last night and set up four cameras. The van is parked nearby, from which I will be able to capture a video of the greatest proposal ever planned."

Alex blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, Winn. How about you, James?"

"Guardian is all set to make an appearance and give you guys a hand. And also act as photographer to hopefully get some good closeups of the moment she says yes. Again."

"I couldn't ask for a better group of friends. You guys go and do your day jobs and try not to fall asleep. J'onn, do you mind running through things with me a few times to help settle my nerves?"

"Of course," the generally gruff alien said, softening as he wrapped his arm protectively around the young woman's shoulders. "Although you certainly have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Alex was pacing nervously when it came time for Maggie to get off work. When her phone went off, she answered it before it could even let out a full ring.

"Maggie! I'm glad you got off on time for a change."

" _Of course I did, Danvers. I threatened everyone to within an inch of their life if they held me up. I got us a table at that new steakhouse you've been wanting to try that's been packed since they opened. Meet me there at 6?"_

"Oh. Uh, yeah, I'll see you there. Love you."

" _I love you, too. I'll see you in a little while."_

Alex arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes early and was trying her best to sit still and not check her watch every 30 seconds. When Maggie arrived, Alex let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Maggie! Thank God you're on time."

The look on Maggie's face was one of pure confusion when she replied, "You act like I'm late all the time. I seem to recall that you're the one fifteen minutes late to anything that doesn't have to do with saving the world."

"That's not... Okay. That's true. But what I meant was I'm glad you're on time because I was really anxious to see you!" _And I didn't want J'onn to call before you got here._

"I'm really happy to see you, too, Danvers. Are you ready to go inside and get our table?"

"Of course I a-"

Both of their phones began to ring right on time. Maggie looked down at hers, a slightly crestfallen look crossing her features. "It's the DEO. One of us better answer it."

Alex already had her phone on the way up to her ear. "Agent Danvers."

" _Everything is ready. Get Maggie here and then we'll take care of the rest. Don't be nervous, Alex. You've already got the girl. This is just the icing on the cake."_

"Yes, sir. We'll be there shortly," Alex finished, hoping her poker face wasn't failing her now. "There's an alien on a rampage down by the docks. You feel up to helping Supergirl subdue an angry brute? I'll let you borrow a gun."

Maggie's face lit up a little at the thought. "Give me a gun and lead the way."

Alex handed over one of the two modified guns as they headed to the DEO van parked in a nearby alley. It took all of her self-control for Alex to not go 70 the entire way to the docks. When they got closer, they could see Supergirl barely dodge a flying shipping container.

 _Good job, guys. It's looking convincing so far._

As they got out of the van, Alex headed to go right around a stack of shipping crates, knowing that was the side the "rogue alien" was going to be closest to. "I'll go right, you go left. Sound good?"

"You're the boss," Maggie replied as she pulled the light gun from her waistband.

Alex waited at the edge of the shipping crate and watched the choreographed fight unfold before her. J'onn had transformed into a large tentacled alien he had met on a planet that was long gone. It seemed to have a love of throwing large chunks of metal at its targets, which currently consisted of Supergirl and Guardian, from several angles at once.

As soon as Maggie came around the back side of the crate, Alex charged forward. She found the tentacle holding a small boat that was kept in J'onn's line of sight and fired one of the harmless blasts at it.

J'onn immediately recoiled as if stung, dropped the boat, and turned towards Alex. In a move they had practiced for weeks, he flung a tentacle her way. Alex grabbed on and allowed herself to be picked up off of her feet, using the momentum and her own strength to "throw" herself behind Maggie.

It certainly achieved the desired effect. Maggie's body language changed in an instant as she charged towards the monster and fired three rapid succession blasts into its chest. J'onn dropped the rest of his ammunition and flung himself backwards, waiting for Maggie to approach. She did so with weapon drawn, a look of seething anger distorting her face.

"You messed with the wrong woman today," she growled, continuing to approach until she was holding the gun directly over his face.

It was then that J'onn shifted back into his usual form of Hank Henshaw, hands raised in surrender. "I think you may want to turn around, Detective Sawyer."

A dumbstruck Maggie lowered her gun and turned, an incoherent muttering sound coming from her throat. It was then that she noticed Guardian was holding a camera, Supergirl was smiling like an idiot, and Alex was down on one knee.

"What the hell, Danvers? Are you trying to get me to kill your friends now? Because that sure doesn't sound like a way to stay in their good graces." Maggie walked over in front of the kneeling woman and stood, arms crossed over her chest.

Alex couldn't help but smirk. "That gun is harmless. Winn modified it to fire a light beam instead of an alien laser. I just couldn't think of a better way to do this," she said as reached into one of her many hidden holsters and pulled out a box.

"I know Valentine's Day isn't your favorite and I wanted to make it better for you. I also wanted a chance to do this properly. What better way to set it up than to get your blood pumping and let you go guns blazing into a fight with an alien? You're a total badass and I love you. Maggie Sawyer, will you marry me?" She opened the box to reveal a simple silver band.

Maggie's demeanor had softened as Alex spoke, the hostility in her stance replaced with pure adoration. She chuckled as she pulled her own velvet box from one of her pockets.

"You see, Danvers, I had made that reservation tonight because I wanted to propose to you. You're such a sap for Valentine's Day that I figured it would be perfect. So obviously my answer is yes."

Alex stood and pulled Maggie into a crushing kiss, only pulling back when she felt Maggie push against her chest.

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized something. Kara helped you plan all this?"

"Of course she did. Down to picking out the ring. We figured a plain band was less likely to snag on anything while you were at work. Why?"

"Danvers, your sister is a little shit. J'onn, too, because I know he can read minds. Kara used her pull as the ex-assistant of Cat Grant to get me the reservation. And she helped pick out your ring as well. Also a plain silver band."

Both women looked over at the superhero who seemed to have found an incredibly interesting patch of dirt near the toe of her boot.

"Kara? Did you somehow manage to keep this secret from both of us?" Alex asked, the sheer astonishment clear in her voice.

Kara broke out in a deep blush. "It was one of the hardest things I've ever done in my life. But I promise I made up for it! Look inside your rings."

Alex and Maggie swapped boxes and pulled out the bands to read what had been engraved inside them.

" _To a lifetime of firsts."_

Alex let out a small laugh, wiping away a tear that was making its way down her cheek. "Well guys, I think that settles it. Kara just planned the best proposal ever."


End file.
